piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1986 Olympus 500
The 1986 Olympus 500, nicknamed "Misti's Flying Grill", "Sexiest Racer in the World" and "Misti Loses Her Grill", is known for a big crash on lap 183 caused by Chick Hicks pushing Misti Motorkrass which took out Misti herself, Ronald Oaks, Crusty Rotor, Don Alternators, Kraig Shiftright, Sammy Smelter, Tom Landis, Brush Curber and Brad Gonzalez. Don had minor damage to be in the interview, but after the interview he was towed away. James Cleanair somewhat dodged the wreck with skills and finished SEVENTH!!!! Misti's grill would come off and she would be happy. Claude Scruggs, The King, Luke and Roger would all come to see the missing grill. All part-timers except Ryan Shields and Kevin Racingtire attended this race as well as rookies Crusty Rotor and Larry Smith. The winner was The King "of Britain" with Don Chapcar 2nd, Chick "JERK" Hicks (the one who caused the crash) 3rd and Alloy Wilson 4th. Floyd Mulvhill would finish 5th and Murray Clutchburn 6th. Like mentioned above, James Cleanair finished seventh. Misti somehow did not miss any races. Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Pit Reporter: Lapis Lazuli On-Boards: Misti Motorkrass and Brush Curber Gallery Misti Motorkrass Crash 1986 Olympus 500.png|Misti smiling. Misti Motorkrass Crash 1986 Olympus 500 (Brush On Board).png|Brush Curber hood camera. Misti Motorkrass 1986 Carolina's 350.png|Misti without her grill one race later in the Carolina's 350 at Charlotte Springs Speedway. Transcript Lap 183 Crash Chick: TAKE THIS MISTI! (pushes Misti) Claude: MISTI! Spike: TROUBLE ON TURNS 3 AND 4! MISTI MOTORKRASS PUSHED BY CHICK HICKS! SHE TAKES OUT RONALD OAKS AND ROOKIE CRUSTY ROTOR! DON ALTERNATORS IS INVOLVED! KRAIG, SAMMY, TOM, PART-TIMER BRUSH AND BRAD ALSO INVOLVED! Spike: Harsh moment. (Misti on-board) Spike: This on-board on Misti shows her grill flying off. (Brush on-board) Spike: This on-board on Brush shows him crash into Misti to cause the grill to fly off. (Live) Pinkie: We're live at Kansas Speedway. Let's see what happened. Claude: (gasps) WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR GRILL? Misti: I actually don't want a grill, so I'M REALLY HAPPY! I WOULD NEVER THINK CHICK HICKS WOULD DO SOMETHING GOOD IN HIS LIFE BUT HE DID! PLEASE BRING LUKE AND ROGER NOW! Claude: Okay, I will bring them and The King. (Then the Dinoco team comes with Claude) The King: It's okay Misti. You can have another grill. Roger: Nah, like that she likes it as I heard it. The King: Maybe I guess you're right, chief. Luke: I WOULD HAVE NEVER IMAGINED CHICK HICKS DOING SOMETHING GOOD IN MY LIFE! Claude: So I hope your brother Dave is in jail! Misti: He is not but I will make extra sure he does not do it again. I don't live with him anymore. The King: It's ok Misti. Roger: And do NOT forget it's also ok GRILL of Misti. Luke: I prefer that better. Chief Chick: OH MY (Popeye Toot) GOD! HE DID SOMETHING (Yee) GOOD! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! Bruiser: I have never watched Chick push Misti and cause her grill to fly off her ect. in my CAREER SINCE 1977!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chick: DID I SERIOUSLY! NO I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS BUT I AM THE BAD GUY! MISTI ACTUALLY LIKED HAVING HER GRILL GONE? I WOULD HAVE NEVER EXPECTED ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY (Ahooga) LIFE! THIS IS (Air Horn) HISTORIC FOR SURE! VERY (Dolphin Censor) CRAZY MOMENT! Racers' Reaction on Misti's Grill Flying Off and Chick Pushing Misti Lapis: The King, Luke, Roger, Kraig, Murray, Claude, Andrew, James Cleanair and Don Alternators will react to what just happened. Starting with The King in order as I said. The King: I guess good for her since she is happy. Luke: IT'S JUST INCREDIBLE! Roger: I KNOW! Kraig: So James Cleanair and Don Alternators will be quite happy. They don't have grills. Murray: Yeah. Claude: I LOVE YOU EVEN '''MORE '''MISTI! YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL! Andrew: Well a fallen grill on the track isn't something you see everyday. James Cleanair: AWESOME! NOW ME,THE KING AND DON AREN'T THE ONLY RACERS WITHOUT A GRILL! OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! Don: I have to agree with James. Lapis: Ok, there you have it. Back to you Spike. Results to be continued Category:Historic Races Category:1986 Piston Cup Category:Kansas